With the continuous development of science and technology, touch-control technology has been increasingly involved in people's lives, and especially, touch panels have been widely used in the field of display technology. A touch panel can provide simple, convenient and nature human-computer interaction mode, thereby providing a brand new multimedia human-computer interaction method for people, and especially greatly satisfying visual and audio enjoyment of people due to its advantages of rapid touch response, ability of multi-touch and the like.
At present, touch panels commonly used in the display field may be classified into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels according to the configurations thereof. An add on mode touch panel is a display device with touch function formed by attaching a touch panel and a display panel that are manufactured separately together. An on cell touch panel is a display device with touch function formed by arranging touch-control electrodes on the surface of a display panel directly. An in cell touch panel is a display device with touch function formed by embedding touch-control electrodes inside a display panel.
However, in the above-described add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels in the prior art, sensing electrodes and driving electrodes provided in pairs and arranged on the same side are driven through an independent touch-control driving unit. In this way, single-sided touch-control can be easily implemented. However, in order to implement double-sided touch-control, it is necessary to provide one touch-control driving unit for each side implementing touch-control separately, which results in a cumbersome system and greatly increased cost of a touch control device.
Therefore, how to implement a streamlined touch-control device that is not limited to single-sided touch control has become a technical problem to be solved urgently.